The present invention is a rectifier configuration that can be used with a number of applications, in particular brushless generators.
Rectifier assemblies have been incorporated into rotors for electromagnetic machines in order to eliminate the need for conduction brushes. However, in this configuration, the rectifier assemblies are subjected to harsh environments. Environmental factors such as mechanical loads, hydraulic fluid flow, and temperature extremes, for example, can adversely affect efficient operation of the rectifier assemblies. Further, this exposed configuration of the rectifier assemblies increases the potential for damage to the rectifier assemblies during assembly and handling of the rotor.
Also, as a result of attachment to the rotor, the rectifier assemblies are subject to high centrifugal forces during operation. The high centrifugal forces create problems within the rectifier assemblies by placing diodes within the rectifier assemblies under sheer, or tensile stress during operation. In addition, high operating speeds can also subject the rectifier assemblies to excessive heat. The excessive heat must be dissipated from the rectifier assembly, especially away from the diodes in order to maintain efficient operation of the rectifier assembly.
The harsh loading and heat conditions on the rectifier assemblies also cause excessive wear on the assemblies, in particular the diodes. Additionally, these harsh loading and heat conditions can adversely affect electrical contacts between internal components of the rectifier assembly. If electrical contacts are not maintained, the rectifier assembly will not operate effectively. The rectifier assemblies must be serviced to replace worn and failed diodes. Because of the difficulty of service and assembly, the entire rectifier assembly must often be replaced when a diode fails, which is expensive.
Thus, a rectifier assembly that can operate in a harsh environment, can withstand handling and assembly operations to the rotor, and which can be easily serviced is needed.